creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumite Slab
Basic Information Lumite Slabs are placeable pre-machined shapes the size of ca. half a cubic block with a pinkish-purple surface and lots of cracks. They can be used for crafting an assortment of Lumite-based blocks, shapes and furniture. These Slabs can be produced from Lumite (Bars) in a Processor. Lumite Bars in return can be smelted from Lumite Ore in a Forge together with some Fuel. 1 Lumite Slab can be processed into 4 Lumite Rods each if needed. Other Lumite Slabs that cannot be used for crafting (but just for building and decoration) were added to Creativerse with update R56 on September 27th 2018: Dark Lumite Slabs, Light Lumite Slabs and Beveled Lumite Slabs. How to obtain Lumite Slabs Lumite Slabs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These "metallic" Lumite Slabs also cannot be crafted in the Crafting Menu. Instead, you can create Lumite Slabs from crafted Lumite Bars by putting them into a Processor. 1 Lumite Bar can be cut into 2 Lumite Slabs in the Processor. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes in order to process materials in the Processor. Simply carry blocks of Lumite Bars in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by checking your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. These Slabs can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) Building Kits for Blueprints with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. How to create Lumite Bars Lumite Bars can be made in the Forge from Lumite Ore together with some Fuel. No crafting recipe is required for this. * Level 1 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 1 minute. Examples of Level 1 Fuel: 2x Wood blocks of most types, 4x Leaves blocks of most types, 8x Wood Rods, many plants like Tallgrass, and several crafted wooden items or blocks * Level 2 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 30 seconds. Examples of Level 2 Fuel: 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava blocks or 1x Sulfur block * Level 3 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 20 seconds. Examples of Level 3 Fuel: 2x Corrupted Wood blocks of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves blocks of any kind * Level 10 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 6 seconds. Examples of Level 10 Fuel: 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich How to use Lumite Slabs Lumite Slabs can be used for building purposes and decoration. Lumite Slabs can also be used for crafting Adventure Gates, Lumite Stairs, Dark Lumite Stairs, Light Lumite Stairs, Lumite Tables, Lumite Chairs, Lumite Roofs, Lumite Doors, Shattered Lumite Walls (Store-exclusive), Shattered Dark Lumite Walls (Store-exclusive), Shattered Light Lumite Walls (Store-exclusive) and other crafts. All of this can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after unlocking the according crafting recipe(s). In a Processor, 1 common Lumite Slab can then further be processed into 4 Lumite Rods each if needed. This does not apply to other Lumite Slabs: Dark Lumite Slabs, Light Lumite Slabs and Beveled Lumite Slabs. These Slabs also can't be used for crafting in the Crafting Menu. You can place Lumite Slabs into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted placeable block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Lumite Slabs can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Slabs can be used to create holes that are too small to let any Creatures slip through. However, Loot Bags can usually fall through such holes the size of only half a block. Because of this, slabs that are placed upright are often used as a bottom of kill-traps. Please note that this does not always work without fail. Once in a while even large Creatures can fall downwards through such holes, while Loot Bags might occasionally get caught on the edges of slabs and will not drop down. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Lumite Slabs that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Lumite Slabs, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. Category:Slabs Category:Processed Category:Processable Category:Ingredients